


Take Advantage of Me

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: A drunken Harry decides to reveal his sexual orientation in a rather overt manner, but more of his secrets are revealed than he’s planned on.  Harry/Blaise, Harry/Draco, pre-HBP





	1. Part One

“Harry, get up!” Hermione snapped impatiently. “You’re going and that’s final!”

Harry continued to lie on his bed and attempted to ignore her, as well as the sniggering from his dorm mates. He was lying on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms and eyes closed. He wanted to stay right where he was at, but he didn’t think it was going to happen. He could hear the drawers on his wardrobe being opened and shut before clothes were tossed onto the bed next to him.

“Get up and get dressed, Harry,” Hermione said. He could hear her footsteps pause near the doorway. “I expect you downstairs in twenty minutes or I’m coming back up here,” she threatened before stepping out and slamming the door.

“You know she means it, mate,” Ron said, his tone a mixture of sympathy and amusement.

“It’ll be fun,” Seamus said enthusiastically. “It’s not everyday we get an opportunity to party like this.”

“All thanks to you, Harry,” Dean agreed, his tone only a few notches calmer than Seamus’ voice.

“Yeah, thanks to me,” Harry muttered sarcastically. “I don’t need all the bloody attention.”

“For Merlin’s sake, it’s only going to be us sixth and seventh years,” Ron exclaimed. “I know you don’t like all the bloody attention, but it’s not like you’re going to be swarmed by fans at the party.”

Harry finally cracked an eye open and looked askance at Ron. “So, does that mean Ginny and Colin aren’t going to be there?”

Ron flushed and turned sheepish. “Well, yeah, they’ll be there.”

Harry closed his eyes again, resting his case. Nothing more needed to be said on _that_ issue.

“Just come on,” Ron said in exasperation. “We’re not leaving you here by yourself while we’re all off partying in the Room of Requirement. Besides, I’ve heard the Slytherins are supposed to be bringing Firewhiskey and surely the punch will be spiked,” he added brightly.

“I’ve heard that as well,” Seamus said excitedly.

Harry knew that was true. In fact, he could’ve told his friends who had actually managed to come up with the Firewhiskey that was being brought in for their party. He also knew that none of the professors were going to be disturbing them. With those mental reminders, he rolled off his bed and, landing on his feet, made his way to the showers.

He knew they would just stay here and keep irritating him if he didn’t get up and get ready. With the promise to himself that he could just get blissfully drunk, he’d go to their blasted party.

* * * * *

Harry sat on a couch in the far back corner of the room, ostensibly to remain unnoticed. Colin had come around with Ginny until Harry had snarled at them and they beat a hasty retreat. He wasn’t remotely in the mood to put up with the hero worship at the moment.

Hermione and Ron had sat with him for quite awhile, but they’d disappeared somewhere now. Harry muttered darkly to himself that they were probably off snogging somewhere. Half the room seemed to be involved in serious snogging as the evening wore on.

Hermione had given him the lecture about finding a girlfriend again, but Harry brushed her off like he always did. Or rather, he’d tried to brush her off. He frowned, remembering the conversation from an hour before.

_Hermione prodded him in the arm to get his attention. “What you need is a girlfriend,” she declared decisively. Her eyes were already scanning the room for possible candidates._

_Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t need a girlfriend,” he said petulantly. Which was true. What he needed was a boyfriend._

_“But Harry, you haven’t seen anyone since Cho, and that was two years ago,” Hermione explained patiently._

_“I’ve been busy with training and the war,” Harry responded automatically, giving his usual response._

_“But the war is over now,” Hermione explained, speaking slowly to make sure he understood._

_Harry groaned. So much for his standard defence to their questioning. Now what was he supposed to use for an excuse?_

Eventually, they had quit badgering him, giving up on him and drifting off to do their snogging somewhere else to protect his feelings. Harry snorted softly to himself and took another hefty swallow of his spiked punch. They may not know it, but they didn’t have to try to protect his feelings. He was happy for the two of them. He just wanted them to stop trying to set him up with a girl.

They had lain off of him for quite awhile, because his excuse had been fairly truthful. He had been busy with the war. Already Ron and Hermione were starting back in again, though, and it had only been a week since he’d finally defeated Voldemort.

So, what _was_ he supposed to use for an excuse now? Maybe it was finally time to come out to his friends. It was probably a good time to come out to the Wizarding world, too, he realized, grimacing to himself. Everyone in the bloody Wizarding world was happy with him at the moment. Maybe outing himself would get some of the hero worshippers to actually back off a bit.

He frowned, pondering that thought some more. It probably didn’t matter much anymore. He’d done his job. He could be whoever he wanted to now. He gazed unseeingly at the crowd. He didn’t have to fit some Golden Boy role anymore.

Harry spent the next twenty minutes in silent debate, downing more of the fruity punch laced with alcohol. He frowned, trying to decide if it was the alcohol bringing him to his conclusions. He didn’t think it was. This frustration to be himself had been building for a long time.

He blinked, focusing on his surroundings again. He looked around the room and when he spotted Blaise, he grinned, crooking his finger in invitation.

Blaise looked incredulous and quirked a brow in question. At Harry’s slow nod and wide grin, Blaise smirked and sauntered over to where Harry was sitting.

He plopped himself on the couch next to Harry. “So, decided it’s time?” Blaise asked softly.

Harry nodded. “If it’s all right with you. It would bring you out at the same time.”

Blaise shrugged it off easily. “No matter. It’s not like my father can do anything to me now that you’ve got him locked up in Azkaban, this war is over finally, and I really don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks.”

Harry laughed. “I reckon that does sum things up pretty well, doesn’t it?”

Blaise laughed with him. “I have the feeling it sums things up for a lot of people.”

“Do you really think so?” Harry asked quietly.

Blaise and Harry’s gazes shifted to the dance floor. “For your sake, I hope so,” Blaise murmured.

“In other words, I don’t have a chance in hell,” Harry muttered darkly.

Blaise shrugged helplessly. “Hey, _I’m_ all yours for tonight, if you want me to be.”

Harry quirked a small smile. “You’re willing to out yourself with me tonight, so then you can start playing the field easier,” he said knowingly.

“Maybe,” Blaise said, with a wide grin gracing his features.

Harry shook his head ruefully, toeing off his trainers and pulling off his socks.

“Getting comfortable, Harry?” Blaise asked in amusement.

“There are people around here with plenty more than their shoes and socks missing,” Harry retorted.

“True,” Blaise conceded, glancing around the room. Things had been swiftly moving from simple snogging to some heavy petting. Neither boy doubted that soon enough more clothes were going to start disappearing, along with everyone’s inhibitions. Everyone was overly excitable in this last week, celebrating the newfound freedom generated by Voldemort’s death.

His gaze diverted, Blaise was startled when Harry suddenly straddled his lap. Lips parted in surprise and Harry swiftly took advantage of it, capturing those lips with his own and darting his tongue inside. They easily fell into the familiarity of each other. It didn’t take long before shirts had been stripped off and hands were roaming as they continued to kiss.

“What the bloody fuck are you two doing?!”

Harry and Blaise paused and turned their heads to blink dazedly up at Draco. Draco’s overly loud exclamation had brought attention from every corner of the room.

“Harry James Potter! What are you doing?” Hermione screeched, marching across the room with Ron in tow. Ron was looking awfully dazed and didn’t seem to quite have a handle on what was going on yet.

Harry groaned, dropping his head back down to the crook of Blaise’s neck. “I think that covers both sides,” Blaise commented quietly.

“But couldn’t they have waited to notice us until after we’d come first?” Harry whinged. Blaise had barely gotten his trousers unbuttoned. He certainly hadn’t had a chance to bring some relief to Harry’s hard erection yet. They hadn’t had time to do much of anything and Harry was not at all happy about being interrupted.

Draco snorted loudly and Harry was afraid to look to find out if there was a look of disdain or amusement on his face. Instead, Harry chose to stick his tongue out and lick a wet stripe across Blaise’s neck, causing Blaise to moan lightly.

“Fucking hell,” Draco breathed, his voice almost inaudible.

“Like what you see, Draco?” Blaise asked. Harry could hear the smirk in Blaise’s voice. He continued to lave attention to Blaise’s neck, as Blaise’s hands ran lightly up and down his back.

“Stop that, Potter,” Draco demanded fiercely.

Harry turned his head to look at a scowling Draco, but his attention was quickly diverted when Hermione came to a sudden halt next to the blond Slytherin. Harry sniggered when he saw Ron stumble to a halt next to Hermione.

“Harry? Why are you naked?” Ron asked in bemusement. “And why are you sitting in Zabini’s lap?”

“I’m not naked, yet,” Harry said petulantly. “And I happen to like sitting in Blaise’s lap.”

“ _Blaise_?” Hermione squeaked, blinking furiously in an attempt to clear her shock. “Since when are you on a first name basis with _Blaise_?”

Harry rolled his head back to look at Blaise. “Any idea how long?”

Blaise furrowed his brow in thought. Both of them had had a bit much to drink and their minds were a little fuzzy around the edges. Blaise finally shrugged. “Don’t ‘member. It’s been months.”

“Months?!” Hermione went back to screeching.

Draco glared at her. “Do that again and I’ll cast a Silencing Charm on you,” he threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she said, eyes narrowing.

“Oh, he would,” Harry piped up helpfully. “I’ve seen him do it to his best friends even.”

Hermione and Draco whipped their heads around to stare at Harry. “What do you mean, you’ve seen me do it?” Draco demanded.

Harry shrugged carelessly. “You silence Pansy quite frequently when she starts screeching like that.”

Draco blinked. “I only do that in the common room,” he said slowly.

“I know,” Harry said easily, with another careless roll of his shoulders.

Pansy herself suddenly appeared and plopped herself down on the couch next to Harry and Blaise. “You two are causing quite the scene,” she declared casually, pecking them both on the cheek in greeting.

“Pansy,” Harry whinged. “They wouldn’t even give us just a few extra minutes.”

“It wouldn’t have taken long,” Blaise whinged in agreement.

“I know, boys,” she said in sympathy. “It’s been awhile for you both, what with Harry stuck in the hospital wing.” She eyed Harry critically. “How _are_ you actually feeling, love?”

“I’m fine,” Harry answered with a soft smile, but then he was quickly back to pouting. “Except I’m extremely hard and I want some relief. These three would much rather have explanations first, though.”

The three on the couch turned their heads to look at the three who were still standing. Draco, Hermione, and Ron were staring at them, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Pansy giggled. “If you two hurry up, you might be able to get off before they recover from their shock.”

Harry and Blaise giggled like a couple of girls along with her for a moment until her words sunk into their alcohol soaked brains. Harry smirked and ground his hips down, eliciting moans from both of them along with the reminder that they were both very much boys as their erections pressed together through their trousers.

Giving up on the original plan of undressing further, they did as Pansy suggested and took advantage of the stunned silence from their other three friends—not to mention the silence from the rest of the room.

Harry rocked his hips and Blaise arched his upwards, creating a pleasurable friction that threatened, or promised, to take them to the edge fast. Blaise’s hands tangled in Harry’s hair, pulling him back for another kiss. Blaise captured Harry’s tongue the moment it slipped into his mouth and sucked on it. 

Harry moaned deep in his throat, the mounting pleasure taking him along for a quick ride. He knew the others were watching, which simply heightened the thrill of the forbidden. The extremely vague hope that a certain someone might be jealous drifted through his rather incoherent thoughts.

Pansy was definitely right about at least one thing. It had been too long, and both boys were quickly groaning their release. Harry dropped his head back to Blaise’s shoulder, panting heavily.

He smiled when he heard, and felt, Pansy cast a couple of cleaning charms on them, muttering about them not bothering to take the time to do it themselves before they’d be going at it again.

“Harry?” Hermione said his name tentatively.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he slowly lifted his head to look at the others. Draco, Ron and Hermione were all seated on the opposite couch. Harry frowned. He didn’t remember a couch being there before, but decided it didn’t matter. What made him want to almost laugh, was the way the three looked liked they’d almost collapsed there. He wondered if they really had fallen back to the couch in shock. He didn’t dare laugh, though, with the expressions being directed at him now. 

Ron simply looked a little dazed and horribly confused, Hermione looked absolutely hurt, and Draco was scowling. Harry’s frown deepened. He understood Hermione’s reaction. Ron’s was a little surprising considering Harry had thought Ron would be shouting by now, but maybe he was simply still shocked. Also surprising was the fact that Draco was scowling at Blaise, rather than Harry.

He sighed heavily. Harry, Blaise and Pansy shifted until Harry was sitting comfortably, safely, between the other two.

“Explain,” Draco ground out. “Now.”

Harry ducked his head down. This whole coming out thing was obviously a really stupid idea. Or maybe getting off in front of their friends was the stupid part. Harry suddenly wasn’t so sure that either idea had been very smart.

Blaise and Pansy each put an arm around him protectively, causing the other three to raise eyebrows in astonishment.

“Harry?” Hermione tried again. “Is Zabini, er, Blaise, your boyfriend? Or is P-Pansy your girlfriend? Or . . . just what is going on?” she asked in total confusion.

Harry smiled slightly as Pansy and Blaise snorted in amusement. “Um, neither, really,” he admitted.

“Then what the bloody fucking hell is going on?” Draco snarled. “Since when are you friendly with _my_ best friends?”

“Leave him alone, Draco,” Pansy snapped, clearly getting angry.

“Look, let’s just forget this,” Harry mumbled, trying to get up. 

“Stay,” Blaise demanded, forcibly holding Harry to the couch.

“I’m getting in the way of everyone’s friendships, including my own,” Harry said miserably. “I bloody knew I shouldn’t have come here tonight.”

“Harry, don’t start turning into a fucking coward now,” Blaise said forcefully, gripping Harry’s chin and making him look at him.

“I’m not,” Harry protested. “I just didn’t think about the fact that I’d have to . . . I just can’t, Blaise,” he pleaded.

“I know,” Blaise said softly, kissing Harry gently, his hand moving to stroke his cheek. “You just wanted to come out about your sexuality.”

Harry nodded, looking like he was about to cry.

“It was you two,” Hermione said suddenly, her gaze flicking between Blaise and Pansy. “But I thought it was Snape?”

“Yes, it was us,” Pansy snapped. “Who do you think we would take him to?”

Hermione’s mouth turned into a round ‘o’ in recognition. Draco’s eyes narrowed in on Pansy. “You two found Potter last spring?”

Pansy simply nodded as her and Blaise wrapped Harry up protectively, each of them scooting closer to him on either side.

“You know?” Hermione asked Draco.

“Yes, I bloody well know,” Draco snapped. “Who do you think helped Snape brew the potions he needed?”

Harry did _not_ want to explain all this. He didn’t want to even think about it. “Blaise, where’s my Firewhiskey?” he blurted out.

“ _Your_ Firewhiskey?” Ron asked incredulously. _That_ Ron latched onto. Harry rolled his eyes, but was thankful. He could count on Ron to be a bit clueless about the other stuff.

Blaise smirked at Ron. “Yes, Harry supplied all of the liquor for tonight. He seems to have more resources than the rest of us. It’s under the far buffet table, Harry.”

“Harry, you can’t be burying your problems with alcohol,” Hermione admonished.

“I’m not,” Harry protested. He was getting extremely agitated. “Look, I didn’t even want to come to this bloody party. You’re the one who insisted I come tonight and try to relax and have a good time. So, that’s what I finally decided to do. I just wanted to get pissed and have a good time like everyone else.”

He struggled to get out of Pansy and Blaise’s protective embrace. They let him go reluctantly and allowed him to stand. Harry glared at the odd trio of Draco, Hermione and Ron. “If you want to rehash everything I went through last year, then fine,” he snapped. “But I’ll be damned if I want to go over it again.”

“We just want to understand, Harry,” Hermione said.

He was blinking back angry tears. “You want the truth? Yes, I wouldn’t be here and I certainly wouldn’t be as sane as I manage to get without the help from all five of you. Pansy and Blaise found me after I was attacked. I was practically dead and they took me to Snape. With Draco’s help, he brewed the potions that brought me physically back to health.”

Harry sneered at them. “Yes, Draco helped nurse me back to health. Ron and Hermione helped me deal with day to day life and getting myself mentally put back together. When things still got to be too much, I went to Pansy and Blaise. They’d seen me and, unfortunately for them, they’ve seen more and were better able to help me deal with the emotional side of the attack.”

Tears were starting to fall and Harry angrily brushed them away, still glaring at the shell-shocked group. “Now you all know my true weaknesses. I’ve needed all five of you to help me physically, mentally, and emotionally. I bloody well know I’ve been keeping secrets and you’re all feeling hurt now.”

“Oh, and as for mine and Blaise’s relationship? There isn’t one,” Harry snapped. “One night comfort just went a little bit further and turned into physical comfort. In the process we both discovered that we preferred boys rather than girls. Considering the trouble and the uproar that little fact would’ve caused, we’ve just continued to enjoy each other’s bodies.”

Harry was on a roll with his rant and continued without consciously thinking about it. “Blaise is finally free to come out and be himself, free to explore other possible relationships that’ll be better for him. As for me, I reckon I’m free to be myself, but I’m –“ 

“Harry!” Blaise said sharply, effectively cutting into Harry’s rant.

Wide-eyed, Harry looked at Blaise, realizing what he’d just about revealed. Panicked, he whirled and tried to get away. He froze, however, when he saw every person in the room staring at him with the same shell-shocked expressions of his friends. 

“Oh gods,” Harry choked out. He’d just shouted all that for everyone to hear. By the next day, he’d be back to being the unstable and dangerous Boy-Who-Lived in the _Daily Prophet_. He shook his head, deciding it didn’t really matter. When people were leery of him, at least they stayed away and tended to leave him alone. It was actually preferable to when they were fawning over him.

Deciding he really didn’t care what everyone thought, he stalked over to the far buffet table and dropped down on hands and knees to search for the Firewhiskey Blaise had said was under there. Spotting it, Harry crawled underneath the table and sat cross legged. He snagged one of the bottles and, opening it, he took a hefty swig straight from the bottle.

He grimaced as the whiskey burned down his throat and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was about to crawl back out from under the table when a shout stopped him. 

“Harry likes Malfoy?!”

Harry winced as Ron’s shout reverberated throughout the room. He sat back and leaned up against the leg of the table, deciding he didn’t want to be out there after all. Considering that Blaise had stopped Harry from blurting out that little fact, Pansy must have been the one to spill Harry’s secret to the others. She was the only other person who knew.

It was actually quite amusing to hear the noise level suddenly rise throughout the room. Harry giggled, finding himself actually happy that his secrets had been told. He was tired of keeping secrets.

He frowned, realizing that he just might be feeling a bit humiliated once he was sober again. He tipped the bottle to his lips. Maybe if he drank enough, he might not remember this night. He nodded to himself. That sounded like a good plan, and he drank another hefty swallow of Firewhiskey.

Trying to focus on his surroundings, he listened closely and realized there was still a lot of shouting going on. He just couldn’t be sure if it was coming from his friends or not. Harry sniffed, coming to the understanding that he’d have to leave his great hiding spot if he was going to find out.

The Firewhiskey was making him feel wonderfully warm and relaxed. His worries didn’t seem so bad with the alcohol spreading through his system. He squinted at the bottle. It was almost a quarter of the way gone. Had he really drank that much straight liquor, on top of all the spiked punch he’d already drank this evening? How long had he been under the table? He didn’t really think he’d been there that long. Surely someone would have come looking for him if he really had been gone a long time.

Harry frowned again. He really wasn’t that much of a drinker normally. Maybe he shouldn’t have been drinking quite so much. He brightened. Maybe Ron would like some. Ron had been excited about the Firewhiskey.

Having come to a decision, Harry clutched the bottle tightly and made to leave his hiding spot. Looking up, however, he blinked in astonishment to see Draco crouched beside the table and looking in at him.

“Draco?” Harry asked. “Er, Malfoy, I mean.”

“I happen to like Draco better,” Draco said calmly.

“Oh,” Harry said, leaning back again. He couldn’t very well go anywhere if Draco was in the way, and now there was this name issue to think about.

“Was that a new bottle?” Draco asked, frowning at the bottle of Firewhiskey Harry was holding tightly.

“Um, yeah,” Harry said, nodding decisively after a moment’s thought. “I think I’ve had a bit much,” he said, squinting at the bottle before taking another swig anyway. He turned and smiled brightly at Draco. “So, I was just going to go share it with Ron. He wanted some.”

“You’re not feeling any pain now, are you, Harry?” Draco asked, smirking in amusement.

“Nope,” Harry said pleasantly, shaking his head for emphasis. “Decided if I drank enough, I would just forget this whole night.”

Draco hesitated before speaking, while Harry gazed at him expectantly, waiting patiently. “So, you’re saying that it wouldn’t be a good idea to take advantage of you, because you wouldn’t remember it anyway,” he said slowly.

“You want to take advantage of me?” Harry asked, his eyes opening impossibly wide.

Draco’s eyes travelled across Harry’s body – from his bare feet, to unbuttoned trousers, to bare chest – to meet Harry’s gaze. “I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he admitted. “I just want you.”

Harry licked his lips. “You know I’m Harry Potter?” he asked.

Draco smirked in amusement. “I do,” he drawled.

Harry sat there thoughtfully for a minute. He wanted Draco. Draco said he wanted him. Draco knew he was Harry Potter and still wanted him. Did it matter _why_ Draco wanted him? Harry was sure it did, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care at the moment.

“I want you to take advantage of me,” he said decisively.

Draco shook his head, smiling sadly. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” he said.

“You said you wanted me,” Harry pouted.

Draco closed his eyes briefly. “It wouldn’t be right,” he muttered.

“You’re a Slytherin,” Harry scoffed. “Who gives a fuck if it’s right, as long as it feels good.”

Draco’s eyes snapped back open. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” he accused.

Harry smirked, causing Draco’s eyes to widen. Setting the bottle down with deliberate carefulness, Harry moved to his hands and knees and crawled closer to Draco. He watched as Draco swallowed heavily, his smirk widening in satisfaction.

Draco had been crouched down beside the table and when Harry was close enough, he snagged Draco’s arm, causing him to tumble under the table. With an agility that belied his drunken state, Harry quickly straddled Draco’s hips and pinned his arms down. Harry briefly wondered how much Draco had had to drink for him to topple so easily.

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed softly in surprise. He didn’t struggle, though, Harry noticed.

“You’re mine now, Draco,” Harry declared, before lowering his head to capture Draco’s mouth with his own.

Moaning softly at the first contact, Harry was very pleased when Draco responded to the kiss instead of fighting to get away. He swept his tongue through Draco’s mouth, trying to capture the taste and the sensations so that he could save them for later. Suddenly, he didn’t want to forget everything about this night.

He relaxed his grip on Draco’s arms, slowly running his hands up to the broad shoulders. Draco gasped into his mouth as Harry’s thumbs smoothed along the column of his neck, brushing against the bare skin.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, breathing ragged and feeling dizzy. He didn’t know if it was from lack of oxygen, Draco’s incredible talent for kissing, or the alcohol. He really hoped it was Draco’s talent doing this to him. It would be a shame to have to get drunk every time.

He arched his back as Draco’s hands travelled up his spine, setting off sparks of sensation. Focusing, or attempting to, Harry started fumbling urgently with the buttons of Draco’s shirt. He wanted it off. Now. He wanted to feel more of that gloriously smooth, warm, wonderful skin next to his own.

“Harry, we shouldn’t,” Draco protested weakly.

“We should,” Harry disagreed.

“You’re drunk,” Draco tried again. “ _I’m_ bloody drunk,” he admitted.

“Are you?” Harry asked, pausing for a second and looking curiously at Draco.

“Not as much as you,” Draco said. “But yes.”

“Oh, well, then that means I can take advantage of you,” Harry said cheerfully, going back to his button task. “You don’t want to be a proper Slytherin, so I can do it for you.”

Draco choked on his incredulousness, staring dumbfounded at Harry. He moaned deeply, however, when Harry triumphantly parted Draco’s shirt and ran his hands from abdomen to chest.

“’S good,” Harry murmured. “Wanted to touch you for so long. So hard. So soft,” he said in appreciation, continuing to smooth his hands over every inch of bared skin. He tweaked the hardening nipples, causing Draco to groan.

Feeling incredibly pleased with himself for being able to illicit such wonderful sounds from Draco’s mouth, Harry leaned down to kiss him again. He mewled softly as they made skin-to-skin contact. Seeming to finally give in, Draco grasped Harry’s waist with one hand and the back of his head with the other, proceeding to create that amazing dizziness again.

Harry wriggled on top of Draco, brushing their hard lengths together and bringing as much of their bodies into contact as possible. He was so caught up in the pleasure, that he was surprised when Draco suddenly rolled them, bringing them further under the table and putting Harry on the bottom.

Watching with heavy-lidded eyes, Harry waited expectantly as Draco jerked his shirt off the rest of the way. His breath caught in his throat as Draco hesitated for only a second before shifting positions so he could jerk his shoes and socks off as well. Was Draco going to take it all off?

Harry wasn’t disappointed as Draco worked quickly to shimmy out of trousers and boxers. He made a move to sit up so he could reach for that wonderfully naked body, but Draco shoved him back, smirking.

He sighed in relief as Draco freed his own erection, swiftly removing the rest of his clothing as well. His eyes rolled as Draco lay back on top of him, settling himself between Harry’s thighs. He was hypersensitive and everywhere Draco touched made him feel like he was going to simply drop over the edge. Over the edge of what, he wasn’t sure, but it was good.

“Harry?” Draco called softly, his voice somehow managing to convey both concern and desire.

“’S good,” Harry breathed. “’S so good.”

Draco’s mouth dropped back down onto his, and Harry responded eagerly. Hands roamed over hot skin, sparking pleasure wherever they touched. Harry arched his hips, attempting to thrust upwards. He could feel Draco’s hard cock next to his own, but it wasn’t enough. It was already too much to handle, but he needed more.

“Please, Draco,” Harry pleaded. He grasped Draco’s arse, pulling him down and trying to encourage him to move.

Draco heeded Harry’s request, grinding down against him, latching onto Harry’s neck with sucking kisses at the same time.

“Yes,” Harry hissed in pleasure. His senses were overloading. He’d never felt so deliriously out of control in his life.

“Come, Harry,” Draco breathed into his ear before nipping at it none too gently.

Jerking uncontrollably, Harry did as Draco ordered, his seed shooting hotly between them, coating Harry’s stomach. Draco’s cock slid easily through the warm stickiness and he groaned loudly. Draco rocked his hips faster and Harry revelled as he felt the heat splash against his stomach, smearing with his own.

Breathing ragged, Harry continued to lie there, unable to do anything else. Draco kissed him softly once more before rolling to the side, his own breathing sounding harsh.

It had to have been several minutes before Harry heard Draco fumbling for his wand. He felt the charm that cleaned him up, and almost mourned the loss. He wasn’t overly fond of the drying stickiness, but the fact that it was gone meant they were done.

Would Draco be leaving now? Harry didn’t really want to open his eyes to find out. He didn’t want to ask, either. He sighed softly. He felt far too good to want to be worrying about anything.

“Put your trousers back on,” Draco said softly, tossing them at Harry.

Sighing again, Harry did as he was told. He had to wonder, though, when he’d started taking orders from Draco.

“C’mon, Harry,” Draco said.

Harry blinked at him. Draco had put his trousers back on and shrugged his shirt over his shoulders, but he hadn’t bothered to button it or put his shoes and socks on again. He was currently attempting to smooth his delightfully tousled hair. He looked sexy as sin, even if he wasn’t naked anymore.

“Harry,” Draco called, smirking again as he tried to get Harry’s attention.

Harry dragged his eyes up to meet Draco’s gaze. “We’re going somewhere?” he asked.

“We’re sitting under a bloody table, Harry,” Draco explained patiently. “I don’t want to stay under here.”

“Good things happen under here,” Harry pouted.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Good things can happen elsewhere, too,” he drawled. “Now, come on.”

Not entirely convinced he wanted to leave his cosy hiding spot, he crawled out after Draco. Standing, Draco helped haul Harry to his feet as well. Harry swayed a little until Draco wrapped an arm around his waist to help support him.

“Mmmm,” Harry murmured in pleasure, leaning up against Draco. He conveniently ignored the fact that they were being stared at as Draco guided them back across the room.

He halted when he realized they had arrived back where their friends were. “I didn’t want to come back here,” he whinged.

Blaise and Pansy were smiling knowingly, Ron was wide-eyed with incredulity, and Hermione was staring in fascination. Until she glared at Draco reproachfully.

“Malfoy, you were sent to make sure he was all right,” she said.

“That’s what I did,” Draco protested. “I can sincerely say that he’s just fine.”

“He is fine,” Blaise agreed, smirking at the pair.

Draco’s arm tightened around Harry’s waist. “Back off, Blaise,” he said, eyes narrowed.

“Is that Firewhiskey?” Ron asked.

Draco held up the bottle Harry hadn’t even realized Draco had grabbed. “Yes, Harry wanted to bring it to you,” he said, handing it over to Ron.

“Ron!” Hermione snapped. “There are more important things going on here.”

“I know,” Ron said with a shrug. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll sort it out soon.”

Hermione glared at him. “This is Harry we’re talking about.”

Ron shrugged again. “Harry looks happy enough to me. He’s certainly gotten more action than me tonight.”

“Ron!” Hermione exclaimed, suddenly blushing furiously.

Harry sniggered quietly, but didn’t say anything.

Pansy rolled her eyes at all of them. “Come here, Harry,” she said gently, patting the spot beside her on the couch. Admittedly, it was the spot on the other side of her, away from Blaise.

Harry looked up at Draco through his fringe, but then he reluctantly moved over to collapse beside Pansy.

“Pansy,” Draco said warningly.

Pansy shot him a glare, but otherwise ignored him. “Harry, how are you feeling, love?” she asked.

“Fine,” Harry said softly. 

“Did you drink all that Firewhiskey by yourself?” she questioned.

Harry frowned. “Yes,” he answered.

Pansy hesitated, darting a glance at Draco. “Did Draco take advantage of you?”

“What?! No!” Draco said hotly.

Harry giggled, much to the confusion of the others.

“It’s what it looks like,” Pansy snapped. “And I’m not going to let you hurt him, Draco.”

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Draco retorted angrily.

Harry beamed at him, and patted the spot beside him in invitation. Eyeing the others warily, Draco came and sat down beside Harry, simply to end up with the boy in his lap. Harry curled up happily.

Facing Pansy, he smiled at her. “Draco didn’t take advantage of me,” he stated. “I took advantage of him,” he said proudly.

“You took advantage of him,” Hermione said flatly.

Harry looked at her. “Of course,” he said. “It would be stupid of me not to while I had the chance. And the prat wasn’t being a good Slytherin and trying to take advantage of me. I had to do something.”

Blaise and Pansy laughed. “Oh, Harry,” Pansy said, obviously reassured. “I just needed to make sure.”

“I still don’t think this is right,” Hermione said. “Harry’s drunk and doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

Harry sighed, pressing his face into Draco’s neck. He didn’t want to argue with his friends or answer questions. He wanted to forget all that and simply enjoy this while it lasted. Draco smelled wonderful. 

“I think he does know what—“

Harry inhaled deeply, taking in Draco’s scent before licking a path from his collarbone to his ear.

“—he’s doing,” Draco moaned. “Oh Merlin, he definitely knows.”

“I know lots more,” Harry breathed into Draco’s ear. “Would you like to be on top or bottom?”

Draco groaned deeply. “Harry, I can’t think when you’re talking that way,” he protested.

“Not s’posed to think,” Harry said, licking along the shell of Draco’s ear.

“Harry, love, you need to stop for a minute,” Pansy said.

“Don’t wanna stop,” Harry pouted, running a hand up and down Draco’s bare chest.

“Malfoy, make him stop,” Hermione demanded.

“Can’t,” Draco said weakly.

Harry paused long enough to smirk at Hermione and Pansy. “See,” he said smugly. “I’m the one taking advantage of him.”

Hermione looked nonplussed by the idea of her best friend seducing Draco Malfoy. Pansy simply rolled her eyes. “Harry,” she said slowly. “You like Draco, don’t you?”

Harry frowned, looking at Draco for a moment before answering Pansy, “Yes.”

“You’re going to regret this tomorrow if you don’t work things out with him first,” Pansy said.

“No, I’m not,” Harry pouted, clinging to Draco. “I want him and I have him. I’m not letting him go.”

“Harry, I know how you feel about Draco,” Pansy said softly. “But I don’t know how Draco feels about you when he’s sober. I don’t want you to be hurting tomorrow.”

“But he wants me,” Harry protested, beginning to get upset again. “He told me so.” 

“If you go any further with him, you’ll regret it,” she insisted. “If nothing else, you’ll want to be able to remember being with him. It’s bad enough you were fooling around under the table.”

“Pansy,” Harry pleaded. “Let me just have this. I may not get anything else.” He turned tear-filled eyes to Draco. “Tell her its okay,” he begged.

“I promise I’ll still be here tomorrow, Harry,” Draco said softly. “I told you before, I want you to remember us being together.”

Harry searched out Ron anxiously. “Ron, tell them to act like the Slytherins they’re s’posed to be,” he said.

“I don’t know, mate,” Ron said apologetically. “I kinda like the idea of nice Slytherins.”

“They’re not s’posed to be nice,” Harry snapped.

“Can’t I just keep him?” Draco asked Pansy.

Pansy looked to be wavering.

“No,” Hermione interjected, but her expression didn’t match the firmness of her voice.

Harry slumped dejectedly, reluctantly letting go of Draco and stumbling to his feet. Blaise jumped up immediately to support Harry. “I’m sorry, Blaise,” Harry sniffled.

“I hope you’re all happy,” Blaise growled at the others. “Weasley, come help me get him to bed,” he ordered.

Ron looked at Blaise oddly, but didn’t argue. He moved to Harry’s other side and they guided Harry from the room.

“I was so close, Blaise,” Harry murmured.

“I know, Harry,” Blaise said sympathetically. “It’ll be okay tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow it’ll be all over the papers,” Harry said bitterly. “This was my only chance.”

“That’s not true,” Blaise said. “He liked being with you.”

“But you’re here stuck with me again,” Harry snapped. “Yes, he really liked being with me,” he said sarcastically.

“You really want Malfoy?” Ron questioned curiously.

“Yes,” Harry whimpered. “Don’t hate me, Ron.”

“I don’t hate you,” Ron protested. “I’m just surprised.”

“I should’ve stayed in the dorm,” Harry said bitterly.

“You know, Harry,” Ron said, helping to heave him up a flight of stairs. “I thought you had some major mood swings when you were sober. You’re ten times worse when you’re drunk.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said pitifully, lapsing into silence after that. He quietly allowed Ron and Blaise to guide him back to the dorm. He passively allowed Blaise to strip him, put him in clean pyjamas, and tuck him into bed. He promptly curled up into a ball and began crying softly.

Blaise and Ron stood staring down at him sadly. Ron looked at Blaise. “You going to stay with him?” he asked.

Blaise looked at Ron in surprise, but Ron just shrugged and looked back to Harry. Blaise stripped to his boxers and slid into the bed with Harry, wrapping him up protectively.

Still sniffling quietly, Harry listened as Ron tumbled into his own bed and it wasn’t long before both Ron and Blaise were asleep. Harry should’ve been. He could feel sleep pulling at him, but he wouldn’t let himself. He didn’t want to be here in bed with Blaise.

That fact drove him from the bed. He did his best to quietly go to his trunk and retrieve both his Invisibility Cloak and the map. He’d learned to always take his map with him, or else his friends would simply find him.

He managed to kick his trunk and cursed loudly, but Ron and Blaise had had a fair amount to drink as well. Harry giggled as both of them grunted and rolled over in their sleep. They were good friends, he thought, as he gazed at them fondly.

Throwing the cloak over himself, he stumbled from the dorm. Walking wasn’t the easiest thing to do in the world, he decided, and quickly learned that hugging the walls was an acceptable option if he wanted to stay on his feet.

Determined, he slowly made his way to the dungeons. Sighing with relief as he reached his destination, he mumbled the password and let himself in. He didn’t make it far, running into a couch in the darkness and falling face first into the cushions.

“Ooomph!”

At least it was a soft landing. He wasn’t so sure he wanted to try to make it any further. This would have to do.

“Mr. Potter,” Severus said silkily. “What are you doing here?”

Harry groaned, turning his head and twisting his body in an attempt to look up at the man currently towering over him. “Just wanted a place to sleep,” he mumbled. “Blaise is in my bed,” he added, trying to untangle himself from his Invisibility Cloak.

Severus arched a brow. “Blaise is in your bed,” he restated flatly. “In Gryffindor tower?”

“Yes,” Harry pouted. “And he’s not who I wanted there.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. “How much have you had to drink, Harry?”

“I don’t think I drank enough to forget tonight,” Harry grumbled unhappily.

“Indeed,” Severus said, smirking in amusement. “But I presume you made a desperate attempt.”

Harry shrugged before falling to the floor as he tried to untangle his feet from the cloak. “Fuck!” he cursed. “Fucking bloody cloak!”

“I have cursed that cloak myself on many an occasion,” Severus said conversationally, moving to a side cupboard and lifting a potion vial from one of the many shelves.

Harry finally succeeded in freeing himself from the fabric that he’d been trapped in, and leaned back against the couch, panting from the exertion.

Severus smirked. “Defeat the Dark Lord only to be finished off by a cloak,” he said.

“Shut it,” Harry muttered, glaring at him. “I freed myself, didn’t I?”

“Drink this,” Severus ordered, shaking his head at Harry’s antics.

Accepting the proffered vial, Harry downed the contents before questioning, “What’d I just take?”

“It will help to counter the alcohol in your system,” Severus said. “You will appreciate it in the morning.”

Harry nodded in acceptance.

“To bed,” Severus commanded.

“You’ll let me stay here, right?” Harry asked, looking up at him pleadingly.

“Against my better judgement, yes,” Severus said, helping to haul Harry to his feet.

“’Least I won’t be coming down here with visions anymore,” Harry mumbled.

“Indeed,” Severus said dryly. “I thought I was rid of you when you rid us of the Dark Lord.”

Severus gently guided Harry through to the bedroom, where Harry gratefully crawled into the huge bed. “You’ve got the best bed,” he sighed.

“I am still not taking advantage of a student, Mr. Potter,” Severus said, slipping off his dressing gown and sliding into the bed.

“But you’re such a sexy git,” Harry said with a cheeky grin.

“And still not the one for you,” Severus said.

Harry pouted again. “I hate Slytherins with bloody morals,” he said.

“Sleep, Harry,” Severus ordered quietly.

“Yes, Sev’rus,” Harry mumbled sleepily.

* * * * *


	2. Part One

**Part Two**

Harry padded out to Severus’ sitting room, to find Severus quietly reading.

“You let me sleep,” Harry said blankly. “You never let me sleep this late.”

“How do you feel?” Severus asked, eyeing him critically.

Harry sat down on the couch as he pondered that question. He had awoken feeling surprisingly good physically. Then, he’d remembered the night before. “I reckon I’m fine,” he mumbled. He frowned down at his feet. “Although, my foot hurts for some reason,” he added.

“Indeed,” Severus said, smirking in amusement. “I suspect you have a few bruises and aches.”

“A few,” Harry admitted with a shrug. “Nothing major, though. No nausea and no headache.”

Severus tossed Harry a vial, which he caught automatically. “Mild pain reliever,” Severus said.

“Thanks,” Harry said quietly, popping the stopper and downing the contents.

“Perhaps you would care to read today’s _Daily Prophet_?” Severus asked smoothly.

Harry grimaced. “Not if I don’t have to.”

It was tossed into his lap, regardless, and Harry reluctantly picked it up. He looked over the front page. There was a picture of him looking sexually tousled, standing only in his unbuttoned trousers. He supposed he should be thankful there weren’t pictures of him with anyone else. Skimming through the article, he was surprised there was no mention of Blaise or Draco.

Frowning, he read more thoroughly. The article definitely made clear that he was gay and that he already had a love interest – he snorted at the terminology – but it didn’t mention any names. It didn’t even clearly cover anything that had happened the night before. There was surprisingly no rehashing of the events from the previous spring, considering that Harry had been shouting about it for all of the sixth and seventh years within listening distance.

He started flipping through the rest of the paper, certain there must be more.

“You will find only more accolades regarding your accomplishments,” Severus said.

Harry looked at Severus questioningly.

“It would appear that you have friends with connections,” Severus said smoothly.

“But last night, I—“

“You created an uproar amongst the students with your foolish behaviour,” Severus stated.

“Yeah, something like that,” Harry muttered.

“It is almost time for lunch,” Severus said, changing the subject.

Harry groaned. “I really don’t want to go,” he said.

“You will go, nonetheless,” Severus said. “And you will hold your head high.”

“Severus, I really fucked up last night,” Harry protested, thinking about how he’d thrown himself at Draco. He really wasn’t prepared to have Draco reject him now that he was sober again.

“I am aware of that,” Severus said calmly. “However, the situation will not improve with you hiding in my quarters. Now, get yourself dressed, brat,” he said.

“I can’t talk you into getting undressed with me?” Harry asked cheekily.

Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously. “You do not think you have enough troubles at the moment?”

“Fine,” Harry muttered. He found clean clothes left for him in the bathroom and showered quickly before getting dressed.

He was trying hard not to think about the night before. He didn’t have a problem with people finding out he was gay. He was rather thankful that his attack hadn’t been gossip for the paper again. He didn’t really care much about any of it, though, except for Draco. Somehow, he didn’t think he’d exactly made a good impression with his manic-depressive behaviour. Surely everyone thought he was a bit mad. 

He had to wonder if his life had been simpler when he kept his secrets to himself.

* * * * * 

Harry walked side by side with Severus through the corridors. They were late for lunch, and he had the sneaking suspicion that Severus had deliberately delayed them. Snape detoured to enter through the door near the Head Table. Pausing to take a deep breath, Harry walked into the Great Hall, calmly and confidently, the noise dying down almost immediately.

“Harry! Where have you been?” Hermione asked anxiously as he reached the Gryffindor table. “We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“We even went to Dumbledore, but he just said you were fine,” Ron said.

“I _was_ fine,” Harry said with a shrug, serving himself some lunch.

“Urg! How can you even be hungry?” Ron asked, swallowing heavily.

Harry looked to him in surprise. “You’re not hungry, Ron? When have you ever _not_ been hungry?”

“Before a Quidditch game,” Ron said with a grimace. “Or when I have a nasty hangover,” he added pointedly.

“Harry, I think you’re the only one of the sixth and seventh years that seems to have an appetite,” Hermione said suspiciously.

Harry glanced around the table and realized that she was right. Everyone was staring at him, and only the younger years appeared to actually be eating. Shrugging it off, he took another bite.

“Where were you, Harry?” Hermione asked again. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry said evenly.

“Harry, the paper this morning . . .,” Hermione began, trailing off uncertainly.

“Yeah, I’ve read it,” Harry said dismissively.

“You’ve read it?” Ron asked in surprise.

“Yeah, it seems I owe someone a thank you,” Harry said.

“We need to talk, Harry,” Hermione said firmly.

Harry snorted, looking back at her. He did not want to deal with this, especially here where everyone was listening in. He glared up at the Head Table, irritated that Severus had made him come to the Great Hall, only to be surprised when Severus gestured for him to come forward.

“What does Snape want you for?” Ron asked, following Harry’s gaze.

“I don’t know,” Harry answered, but he stood and made his way across the room, still carefully avoiding looking at the Slytherin table.

“Sit,” Severus ordered, pointing to the empty chair beside him.

“Why?” Harry asked warily, not budging.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Severus questioned dangerously.

“I can’t eat lunch at the Head Table,” Harry protested.

“You can and you will. Now, sit,” Snape commanded.

“Fine,” Harry muttered, moving around the table to flop down huffily in the chair.

“Potter, show some manners,” Severus said.

Harry rolled his eyes, but did sit up straight. “You do know we have the attention of everyone in this room, don’t you?” he asked casually as he began filling the empty plate that appeared before him.

“Indeed,” Severus said, glaring out at the room in general.

Harry looked at him curiously. “So, does this mean I’m allowed to tell everyone you’ve been helping me?”

Severus nodded curtly.

Harry beamed happily. “So, does this also mean you’re finally going to be getting the recognition you deserve?” he asked hopefully.

He watched curiously as Snape pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it, warningly, directly in Harry’s face. “Dumbledore informed me before I sat down that there will be a ceremony tomorrow afternoon recognizing my contributions to the war.”

“That’s brilliant!” Harry exclaimed loudly. Ignoring the wand pointed at him, he threw his arms around Severus.

“Potter, get off of me,” Severus snapped, pushing him away. “Shove a wand in someone’s face and you’d think they’d show some respect,” he muttered.

Harry sat back in his own seat and registered the volume of noise in the room. He turned to look at Dumbledore, who smiled broadly at Harry and Severus. Harry waved cheerfully.

“Barmy old coot and bratty teenager,” Severus muttered, but when Harry turned back to him, he was smirking in amusement.

“This really is brilliant, you know,” Harry said.

“Yes, I’m thrilled that I will have to deal with being associated with you,” Severus said sarcastically.

Harry grinned cheekily. “Ah, you know you love me,” he said.

“No,” Severus denied. “I only tolerate you and your insanity.”

“Well, I love you,” Harry declared haughtily.

Severus smiled slightly, and Harry beamed happily. He knew Severus cared about him, no matter what the man said. Harry wasn’t lying when he said he loved the man. It wasn’t the sexual or romantic kind of love he was always teasing Severus about, but he cared for the man deeply.

“Eat, Potter,” Severus ordered quietly.

Harry dug into his meal with new enthusiasm, forgetting about his problems for a bit as he talked excitedly with Severus. The man deserved recognition for all he’d been doing to help Harry over the last year. Without Severus, Harry certainly wouldn’t be alive still, which meant they’d all likely be living under Voldemort’s tyrannical rule instead of celebrating.

At the end of the meal, Harry listened attentively as Dumbledore finally explained Severus’ role in the war. Finally it was to be widely known that Severus had been a spy and had been helping to train Harry.

Severus and Harry were still sitting at the Head Table when Dumbledore finally dismissed everyone. He’d studiously avoided looking towards the Slytherin table, but was thwarted when Blaise and Pansy came up, ostensibly to congratulate Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Much as I appreciate your praises, I recognize that you are here for Harry. Please, be my guest and take him off my hands,” he said dryly.

They had the grace to look sheepish, but it didn’t stop them from grabbing Harry’s arms in a firm grip and pulling him from his chair.

“Thanks, Severus,” Harry said sarcastically.

“My pleasure,” Severus said silkily, smirking in amusement.

“Severus?!” Blaise muttered incredulously as they marched Harry out of the Great Hall.

Harry didn’t bother to respond as they led him to the stairs. He wasn’t a bit surprised when they turned up at the Room of Requirement again. He wasn’t surprised to find Ron and Hermione there. He _was_ surprised, though, to see Draco.

He hesitated for a moment before walking over and sprawling unceremoniously onto one of the couches. He still didn’t want to deal with any of this, but felt resigned to the forthcoming inquisition. Truth be told, he was curious as to why Draco was there. Did that mean Draco really was interested? Harry was afraid to ask.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room after everyone was seated.

“I’m not even sure where to begin,” Hermione said hesitantly. “Perhaps you could start by telling us where you were last night.”

Harry smirked wickedly, knowing this group would keep his secrets, but wanting to tease them. “I was in bed with Severus,” he said casually.

“Bloody hell, Harry!” Ron burst out. “You weren’t!”

“Oh, but I was,” Harry said. “I’ve spent a lot of nights in his bed and it’s the most comfortable bed I’ve ever slept in.”

“Explain,” Draco snarled.

Startled, Harry finally looked at Draco directly. Draco’s expression was furious, and Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you jealous?” he asked incredulously.

“What if I am?” Draco spat.

Harry blinked in astonishment. He hadn’t expected that reaction. He’d just wanted to torment his friends a bit.

“Um, well, you shouldn’t be,” he said slowly.

“You weren’t in bed with him, then?” Draco snapped the question out.

“I was,” Harry admitted. “But it’s just because Severus always fixes me up and puts me to bed when I’m falling apart.”

“Is Snape like a _parent_ to you?” Blaise interjected disbelievingly.

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. “I reckon you could say that. Although, I keep propositioning him and he keeps turning me down,” he added with a fond smile.

Hermione “meeped” while the others’ jaws dropped. “You proposition Snape?” she squeaked.

“It’s just a joke,” Harry said. “It doesn’t mean anything. I mean, he’s sexy and all, but as he’s always telling me, he’s not the one for me.”

“Who is the one for you?” Draco snapped out quickly, overriding Ron’s, “Snape’s sexy?!”

Harry ignored Ron and answered Draco instead. “I thought you already knew the answer to that, after I threw myself at you last night,” he retorted.

Suddenly smirking, Draco moved to sit down next to Harry. “So, you’re saying you meant all that, then?” he asked.

Harry simply nodded.

“I did promise you that I’d still be here today,” Draco drawled.

Slowly, Harry began to smile. “Are you willing to take advantage of me today?” he asked.

“Anytime, Harry,” Draco said, before leaning forward to kiss him thoroughly.

Harry moved to shift to Draco’s lap, but Pansy was there to stop him.

“What now, Pansy?” Harry whinged.

“I still have questions I want answered, Harry,” Pansy said firmly. “No snogging Draco until you’ve answered them.”

“That’s it?” Hermione interrupted Pansy’s intended interrogation, staring at Harry and Draco. “You two are just going to ignore all of your past history and start snogging?”

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance before they both nodded in answer.

“Unbelievable!” Hermione exclaimed.

“What do you want me to say?” Harry asked.

“Harry, I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Hermione said. She glanced warily at Draco. “He could just be using you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “In case you don’t remember, I was begging him to use me last night,” he said dryly. “This happens to be what I want.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Hermione snapped, blushing and ignoring the sniggering coming from the others.

Draco scowled. “Our friends are damned determined to protect you.”

Harry shrugged. “Sorry, I seem to attract protectors.”

“Are you ever allowed out without one of these four knowing about it?” Draco asked curiously.

“Either them or Severus,” Harry said. “All of them keep tabs on me. They probably have good reason, though,” he admitted. “They’ve all saved my life at one point or another.”

Draco frowned thoughtfully. “You are known for your reckless behaviour. It would appear they consider you quite reckless for trying to hook up with me,” he said.

Harry smirked at him. “That’s because you’re dark and dangerous,” he said, rather suggestively.

“You’re both dark and dangerous, and I think you two are bloody hot together,” Blaise interjected, grinning wickedly. “You’re also my best friends and I’d like to see you both happy,” he added as an afterthought

“I must admit, I think Harry’s a bit mental for wanting to be with you,” Ron said to Draco. “But if you’re what does it for him, then have at it.”

“Ron,” Hermione protested, staring at her boyfriend incredulously. “What if Malfoy’s just out to hurt Harry?”

Harry spoke before Ron had a chance to answer. “I appreciate that you are looking out for me, but I’m capable of making my own decisions,” he said firmly. “If I want to have sex with someone, then that’s my right.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ve been having sex with Blaise for months and I’ve survived. I think I can survive having sex with Draco,” he said sarcastically.

“But you said there was no real relationship between you and Blaise. This is different,” Hermione said, frowning.

Harry snorted in amusement. “No offence to Blaise, but I hope it is,” he said.

“None taken,” Blaise said cheerfully.

“But you don’t know that Malfoy _wants_ an actual relationship,” Hermione said, her voice clearly conveying her continued concern.

Draco was frowning. “You know this really isn’t their business,” he said to Harry.

Harry shrugged, unconcerned. “Very little about my life is private,” he said.

“Yet you seem to have kept an awful lot of secrets this last year,” Draco said dryly.

“True,” Harry said, smiling slightly. “But all of them are coming out now. After last night, there’s no chance I could keep anything between you and me a secret.”

“Do you really like me?” Draco asked abruptly.

“Yes,” Harry answered immediately.

“Why?” Draco demanded. “You have no reason to like me.”

Harry smiled. “I’ve seen how you really are around your friends. You’re smart and funny, not to mention sexy as sin. I’ve heard so much about you from Pansy and Blaise that I feel like I’ve gotten to know you. I knew before most people that you’d switched sides in the war.”

“You’ve had inside information,” Draco stated.

“Yes,” Harry admitted. “I even know that you were seeing Terry Boot, but that you broke it off awhile back. Hardly anyone even knew you were together, but no one knows why you broke up with him.”

“I discovered that I fancied Harry Potter,” Draco said dryly. “It wasn’t something that I was going to tell anyone.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Harry asked, grinning widely.

“I was for awhile,” Draco drawled, sounding amused. “Circumstances appear to have changed a bit now.”

“Think you could handle being with me and seeing where things go?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Looking forward to it,” Draco answered.

Harry kissed him, quite happy with the situation, but was once again interrupted. “All right, you two,” Pansy said irritably. “You still have questions to answer.”

“Pansy, I’m about ready to hand you over to Draco so he can hex you with some vile curse,” Harry said pleasantly. “Unless you’d rather I hex you myself. I’ll be nice and let you have your choice.”

Draco sniggered as Pansy glared. “You’re going to explain the situation with Snape,” she snapped.

“Actually, I’d like a better explanation myself,” Draco said, eyes narrowed. “What’s the meaning of you sleeping with my Head of House, Potter?”

“Yeah,” Ron spoke up. “What’s up with this ‘Snape’s sexy’ bit?” he said in disgust.

“Harry’s right about that,” Blaise said, smirking at Ron and clearly enjoying his disgusted reaction.

Harry smiled wickedly. “You should see him in bed.”

“Harry,” Hermione said warningly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine, spoil my fun,” he said with a pout, but then he finally sobered. “You heard what I said earlier, and you heard Dumbledore explain things. I reckon Blaise was right when he said Snape is kind of like a parent to me, but we’re friends as well. He takes care of me, just like you lot do. He’s just always taken care of me when I’ve had visions.”

“We thought you were going to Dumbledore,” Hermione said in surprise.

He glanced around at his friends briefly. “I was. Sometimes. Most of my visions were in the middle of the night. A lot of times I was pretty shook up, but I didn’t want to go to the hospital wing and be by myself. I also didn’t want to disturb any of you any more than I already was.”

“So, Dumbledore sent you to Snape,” Pansy said when Harry fell silent.

Harry nodded, but then changed his mind and shook his head instead. “He didn’t exactly send me to Severus, but he knew I went.”

He hesitated, looking miserable. “Severus . . . well, he understood. He knew what my visions were like as so much of the time they were about meetings he’d taken part in, or similar situations he’d been witness to himself in the past. I could rant or scream, I could talk, I could cry, I could ask questions, or I could just be silent. It didn’t matter what I did and he’d just make sure I stayed safe.”

He sighed heavily. “Most of the time I didn’t want to be alone. Even when I was so exhausted I could barely keep my eyes open. Severus has a huge bed and he’d just tuck me in on one side of it, lying down on his side to get a little actual sleep on those nights.”

Harry glanced at his friends again, who were all looking at him sadly. He shook his head irritably. “Voldemort was an evil bastard who enjoyed making my life as miserable as possible. I’m not going to pretend that the things I witnessed in my visions didn’t upset me, but I refused to dwell on it or let Voldemort win,” he snapped.

“So, you started making jokes about it with Snape,” Blaise interjected in sudden understanding.

Harry shrugged.

Draco’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Did you actually proposition him at some point?” he asked.

Harry’s mood lightened and he smirked. “Not that it got me anywhere, but I did.”

“Harry, you didn’t,” Ron said, pleading with Harry.

“’Fraid I did, Ron,” Harry said pleasantly.

“You don’t seem too unhappy, considering you said you didn’t get anywhere,” Pansy said in confusion.

Harry smiled fondly. “I like Severus and I _do_ think he’s sexy. I would’ve taken advantage if he’d let me. He isn’t the snarky Slytherin I actually want, though,” he said.

“Thank Merlin you want Malfoy,” Ron said, sounding relieved.

All of them looked at Ron curiously. “You know, Ron,” Harry began slowly. “You haven’t really seemed too upset about Draco.”

Ron simply shrugged.

“I’m happy with that,” Harry admitted. “But _why_ aren’t you upset?”

Ron looked uncomfortable, but he answered seriously. “I want you to be happy, mate. I told you before, if Malfoy is the one that does it for you, then I’ll be happy for you.”

Harry nodded slowly, gratefully, as he processed those words. “All right,” he said. “But why are you happy it’s Draco rather than Severus?”

“Well, for one, Snape is a greasy git,” Ron said. “Not that I’m attracted to Malfoy, mind you, but Snape . . .,” he trailed off, shuddering.

“And two?” Harry said leadingly.

“I can take Malfoy if he decides to hurt you,” Ron said easily. “Not sure I could take Snape.”

Groaning in fond exasperation, Harry dropped his head in his hands.

“Hey!” Draco protested as the others broke out into laughter.

Beginning to snigger a little himself, Harry lifted his head to exchange a glance with Draco. Harry grinned mischievously. “I bet the two of us could take on all four of _them_ if they decide to cause us any grief,” he said.

Draco looked at him appraisingly before transferring his gaze to assess their friends. “I reckon you’re right,” he finally declared. He smirked in amusement as Ron, Blaise, and Pansy began protesting.

Hermione caught Harry’s eye, sighing heavily. “I’m just worried about you,” she said quietly. “You’ve been through so much and I don’t want to see you get hurt again.” She glanced at Draco who was still caught up in the spirited, surprisingly friendly, argument about who could take on whom.

“I’ll be fine, Hermione,” Harry said, attempting to sound reassuring. His brow creased a little. “Yes, there’s always a possibility I could get hurt, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take. You can’t make that decision for me and you can’t protect me from everything.”

Hermione sighed again, but she was smiling a little. “I reckon you wouldn’t be who you are if you weren’t taking a risk of one sort or another,” she said.

Harry snorted in amusement. “Whatever this is with Draco, it at least promises to be far more pleasant than most risks I’ve taken,” he said.

Hermione’s smile widened even as she blushed. “You’ve shocked me with all of this, but I hope you get what you want,” she said.

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry said softly.

“Harry?” Draco said, standing up suddenly and startling everyone.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Let’s go,” Draco said firmly, holding a hand out for him.

“Where are you going?” Pansy asked.

Taking Draco’s hand and getting to his feet, Harry looked at Draco questioningly.

“I’m not telling you,” Draco sneered at Pansy.

Harry’s brows arched in surprise, and he looked at Draco with new appreciation. It was rather nice having someone on his side. Normally he had to fend off his friends’ questions by himself.

Pansy looked surprised as well. “Draco, I was simply curious as to where you’re going,” she said.

“I don’t have to tell you, and neither does Harry,” Draco said haughtily.

“Harry doesn’t _know_ where you’re going,” Pansy said pointedly.

“Excuse me,” Harry interjected. “But _Harry_ is right here and doesn’t particularly care where he’s going, as long as it’s with Draco.”

“Pansy, leave them alone,” Blaise said, rolling his eyes. “I think we’ve interfered enough.”

“I’m not trying to interfere now,” Pansy protested. “I’m happy for them. I was just curious.”

“Go. Run. Get away,” Blaise said, grinning as he urged Harry and Draco to leave.

Harry was unceremoniously dragged out of the Room of Requirement, being pulled along by a very determined blond. He followed willingly, if a bit curiously.

“Where are we going?” he risked asking.

“To find Snape,” Draco said.

Harry blinked in surprise. “Why?” he asked.

Draco’s grin was a bit sheepish. “Because I reckon I can’t just take you away without at least one of your protectors knowing where I’m taking you,” he said. “If I can get Snape on my side, then it should hold the other four off for awhile.”

Harry laughed, pointedly ignoring all the astonished stares and the whispering that started up after they passed. They found Severus in his office, and barged in.

Severus arched a brow. “Harry, do tell me that I’m not going to be forced to put up with you during the day as well,” he said.

“You should sleep better now,” Harry said, grinning.

Severus pointedly looked the two boys over, lingering on their joined hands for a moment before looking back to Harry. “Can I take it that you will be visiting a different dungeon room at night now?” he asked dryly.

Harry shrugged, looking to Draco for the answer.

Draco looked a little nonplussed by the situation, but answered anyway. “Yes,” he said firmly. “I just came to inform you that I’m taking Harry to my room so that his vulture friends don’t start a riot looking for him like they did this morning.”

“Intend to keep him there awhile?” Severus asked, clearly amused.

“If I can get away with it, yes,” Draco drawled, smirking.

“Wait here,” Severus ordered, before disappearing through a doorway at the back of his office.

Harry and Draco exchanged glances, not sure what Severus was doing. He arrived back in the office momentarily, handing Harry his Invisibility Cloak. “That should make it easier for the two of you to vanish for awhile,” he said wryly.

“Thanks, Severus,” Harry said sincerely.

Severus’ lips quirked up at the edges. “Go,” he said dismissively.

They went, sneaking into the Slytherin dorms and Draco’s private room without anyone catching them. Draco re-warded his room, ensuring them privacy. By the time he turned from securing the door, Harry had fallen backwards onto his bed.

“Comfortable much?” Draco asked, brow raised and leaning back against his door as he looked Harry over.

“Amazingly so,” Harry said happily, even as he looked around the room. “How is it that you have your own room?”

“Malfoy money has its privileges,” Draco said with a shrug.

Harry’s face twisted into a bemused smile. “I never thought I’d have anything good to say about Malfoy money,” he said.

Draco looked at Harry seriously. “Malfoy money kept the _Daily Prophet_ from bringing up the events from last spring again,” he said.

“Thanks,” Harry said quietly. “I knew I had someone that I needed to thank for that. A little more than I intended got brought up last night.”

“You were pretty fucked up last night, Harry,” Draco said.

Harry grimaced. “I know. I rather made a fool out of myself,” he said.

“Stand up and strip,” Draco commanded. “You’re not drunk now and I can do whatever I want with you.”

Harry blinked in surprise, but did as he was ordered. Then wondered again briefly why he was taking orders from Draco. It might have had something to do with _wanting_ to obey the order. The process of stripping his clothes off did not take long, even with the distraction of watching Draco’s clothes being hurriedly stripped off as well.

Harry was unceremoniously shoved backwards onto the bed again, this time with a wonderfully naked Draco landing on top of him. Then Draco was kissing him and sweeping his tongue through Harry’s mouth and it was incredible.

He remembered debating whether Draco’s kisses made him dizzy due to talent or the alcohol. The verdict was in and it was definitely Draco himself that was affecting Harry’s senses. Draco shifted his attention, trailing open-mouthed kisses down Harry’s neck.

Grasping Draco’s arse, Harry attempted to encourage Draco to move.

“Draco, please,” Harry pleaded. Draco’s hands were holding his hips in place and Harry wasn’t overly happy with that. He wanted, “More, Draco.”

Draco swirled his tongue in Harry’s ear, sending a shiver all the way down his spine. “I want you to fuck me, Harry,” he whispered, his breath puffing softly in Harry’s ear, causing more shivers.

“I thought . . . I thought you wanted to be on top,” Harry said, trying to make his mind work.

“I never said that,” Draco answered, nipping softly at that same ear. “You were simply willing to give that control to me without question.”

Draco pulled his upper body up, supporting himself on his elbows as he looked directly at Harry. “I want you to take control this first time. I want you to fuck me,” he said. 

Did Draco really mean what Harry thought he was hearing? Harry swallowed heavily, unable to miss Draco’s glazed eyes and the husky intensity of his voice. 

With an abrupt, determined growl, Harry rolled them. He crashed his lips back onto Draco’s for a bruising, rather harsh kiss that claimed rather than spoke of any tender emotions. Draco made no protest. In fact, he groaned deep in his throat, his hands clenching at Harry’s shoulders, gripping him tightly as if he needed to hold on to be grounded under the sudden force that was Harry.

Trailing open-mouthed kisses down Draco’s throat, Harry didn’t pause for the gentle caresses that Draco had been giving him just a couple minutes before. Instead, he latched onto Draco’s neck, sucking the tender skin into his mouth.

“Sweet fucking hell, Harry,” Draco groaned, his hands shifting to grip the back of Harry’s head, holding him in place.

Inordinately satisfied, for once, with Draco cursing him, Harry shifted his body, gliding his tongue along Draco’s collarbone to the hollow at the base of his throat. He sucked there for a few moments, actually feeling the vibration of Draco’s moans, before using his mouth to explore Draco’s chest.

Hands constantly moved over Draco’s chest, abdomen and sides as his mouth latched onto first one, then the other hardened nipple. Nipping, sucking and laving attention had Draco cursing him reverently.

“Bloody buggering bastard,” Draco said, his breath ragged. “You could’ve told me before that you could do this.”

“Do what?” Harry purred, his mouth now poised over the head of Draco’s cock, glancing up at him through his lashes.

Draco, who had been squirming all over the place, now froze as he looked down at Harry. Without looking away from Draco’s face, Harry flicked his tongue out, swiping at the pre-come leaking from the head of Draco’s swollen length.

Draco inhaled sharply, watching wide-eyed as Harry tested the taste on his tongue then licked his lips in satisfaction.

“Do what?” Harry repeated, before chuckling softly at Draco’s look of incomprehension. “Why didn’t I tell you that I could use my mouth in more creative ways than simply insulting you now and then?”

Draco nodded absently, obviously having forgotten his earlier comment and not caring one whit about the answer. His eyes remained on Harry’s mouth. His cock twitched in response to Harry licking his lips again, hitting Harry in the chin. Unable to tease Draco with words under the circumstances, Harry proceeded to further tease the blond with his lips and tongue.

He carefully licked up every last juicy drop of pre-come, savouring the taste as much as he had the first time, before he ever took Draco’s erection into his mouth. Harry’s tongue didn’t stop it’s swirling, exploring motions as he sucked, hard, causing Draco to cry out and his hands to once again fist in Harry’s hair.

Harry kept his attention on Draco, attempting to ignore his own arousal. It was not an easy task as laving attention on Draco’s hard cock elicited such amazing sounds issuing forth from Draco’s lips. All the moans, whimpers and panting breaths seemed to travel from Draco’s mouth to Harry’s cock, despite not being in close proximity.

There was immense satisfaction when he tasted Draco’s seed spurting into his mouth. It wasn’t the satisfaction of personal release, but the sense that he had done this to Draco. He had caused the blond to melt bonelessly into the mattress.

Harry rested back on his heels, staring down at Draco. Heavy-lidded eyes gazed back at him. “I’m not done with you, yet,” Harry said, his words carrying the sound of the promise.

Draco didn’t comment, but reached blindly behind him under the pillows, retrieving a small pot of lubricant. Harry took it from him, before ordering him to roll over. Draco complied willingly.

Harry groaned, seeing Draco’s smooth, white arse on display for him. Draco finally found his tongue again. “Like what you see, Harry?” he teased, wiggling for him.

Changing his mind about what he was going to do, Harry wanted Draco back in that state of incoherent, mindless need again. It was worth prolonging his own state of arousal.

He ran his hands over Draco’s firm arse, kneading gently before spreading the cheeks to see the new focus of his attention.

“Harry, what are—“ Draco stopped speaking abruptly, groaning deeply as Harry’s tongue swiped over his puckered hole.

Harry gripped Draco’s arse cheeks harder, spreading them further as he proceeded to slowly loosen the tight ring of muscle with his tongue. He licked and sucked before probing his tongue inside as far as he could. Draco pushed back against him, seeking more.

When Harry pulled away to find the lubricant again, Draco protested. “Harry, don’t stop,” he pleaded.

A finger sliding into his arse briefly seemed to satisfy as Draco moaned with pleasure, pushing back against Harry’s hand for more. Harry added another finger, twisting them as he pushed them in and out of Draco’s arse.

“Yes, more. Fuck, Harry. Oh, sweet hell,” Draco moaned, his hands twisting in the sheets.

Draco was a noisy little bugger, Harry decided, having trouble even attempting to control his breathing. He was desperately trying to calm himself enough so he didn’t come the second he was buried in that sweet arse. He wasn’t sure he could speak if he tried. His gaze focused on the sight of his fingers, now three, plunging in and out of Draco’s arse and his ears focused on the disjointed words and sounds spewing from Draco’s mouth.

Preparing himself quickly, Harry took a few deep breaths before positioning himself. He pushed into the hot, velvety tightness and had no idea how he managed to maintain enough control not to thrust immediately.

Once he was fully inside, Harry dropped his forehead to Draco’s back. “Draco, you feel so damned good,” he moaned.

“Fuck me, Harry,” Draco said. Harry wasn’t sure if it was a plea or a command, but he was pretty sure he’d follow through with any words issued in that breathy, husky voice.

Harry pulled out halfway before plunging back in again. Draco’s keening cry let Harry know he probably had the right angle and he did it again. He couldn’t keep that slow maddening pace, though. His own senses were overwhelming him with pleasure and the urge to thrust fast and hard was too great to ignore.

Somehow, his brain managed to inform him that he was neglecting Draco’s cock, but as soon as his brain informed him, he saw Draco reach under them to fist his own erection.

“Yes,” Harry hissed, keeping his hands gripped tightly on Draco’s hips, thrusting harder, desperately needing release. He found release as Draco’s arse pulsed around his cock. Thrusting twice more, he buried himself in Draco’s arse as he shot his seed deep inside.

For close to a minute, neither moved other than to drag in great gulps of oxygen, simply attempting to catch their breath again.

Harry finally moved, slipping out of Draco and falling into a sweaty heap on the bed. Draco collapsed onto his stomach beside him, promptly making a noise of disgust.

“Problem?” Harry asked quietly.

“It’s cold and wet,” Draco muttered, wrinkling his nose, but not moving.

Harry chuckled softly. “A shower or at least some cleaning charms are probably in order,” he said.

“In a minute,” Draco said. “Not sure I’m capable of moving yet.”

“All right?” Harry asked.

“More than all right,” Draco assured him. “That was more amazing than anything I’ve ever dreamed.”

“I don’t know who that was,” Harry said quietly, in reference to himself and his own behaviour.

Draco looked smug. “For once, I rather liked the take charge side of you,” he drawled. “I knew you’d be good in bed.”

Harry was startled into laughter. “I’m glad you approve,” he said.

“Oh, yes, I definitely approve,” Draco said.

They lay there quietly for long minutes, neither of them finding the energy to move. They were both on the verge of falling asleep, despite the fact that it was still afternoon.

“I think I need to revise my opinion of the most comfortable bed I’ve been in,” Harry murmured sleepily.

Draco rolled to his side suddenly and propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at Harry.

“What?” Harry asked warily.

“This had best be the _only_ bed you sleep in from now on,” Draco said.

“I would’ve been here last night if you hadn’t decided to come up with a few morals,” Harry retorted. “All these years that I would’ve sworn that you had none and then you had to find some last night, of all nights.”

Draco’s grey eyes were sparkling with warm amusement. “It had nothing to do with morals,” he drawled. “It was Slytherin ambition.”

Harry raised his brows in questioning disbelief.

“My ambition was to have you for far longer than one night,” Draco explained, smirking at him. “One does not successfully catch a Gryffindor by taking advantage of them unduly when they are drunk.”

“Ah,” Harry said, grinning his understanding. “So, it was my Gryffindor morals that dictated how you played out your Slytherin ambition. I can respect that.”

His grin turned mischievous. “It’s just too bad you didn’t know that my Slytherin side would have taken you whichever way, and for however long, I could have you. We definitely would have been in bed together last night.”

“Your Slytherin side?” Draco asked, eyes suddenly narrowing.

Harry rolled off the bed without warning. “I’ll explain in the shower,” he said, smirking at Draco over his shoulder. He hadn’t gone but a few steps when Draco snagged him around the waist.

“You do know that if you really do have a Slytherin side, then I’m especially not going to let you go,” Draco said conversationally, turning Harry in his arms so he could look at him directly.

“That’s my hope,” Harry admitted, laughing. “Why else would I tell you a secret I’ve kept for over six years?”

Draco arched a brow. “Do you have lots of secrets?” he asked.

Harry’s mischievous grin returned. “Enough to keep you from getting bored with me for a long, long time,” he said.

“Now, that definitely sounds promising,” Draco drawled. “I don’t like being bored.”

“I know,” Harry said, giving Draco a quick kiss before grabbing his hand. “Now, come take advantage of me in the shower and I’ll reward you by telling you about my Slytherin side.”

“I do have to wonder which one of us has been acting more Slytherin the last twenty-four hours,” Draco admitted. “But it’ll be my pleasure to take advantage of you,” he said, shaking his head in fond amusement as they finally made their way to the shower.

****

~~Finite~~


End file.
